Clone: Einhanced
by FF7Seph
Summary: EIN-2, a enhanced version of the original Ein, is just one of many. After EIN-2 escapes from the lab he was created in, he sets off to find a past that was never his. UPDATED! R&R!


UPDATED AUTHOR'S NOTE: 6/6/04  
  
Oh boy...this sure looks familiar. :D  
  
To all those expecting a new chapter...my apologies! There was simply too much I had to do to continue this fanfic, among other things. Never fear, if you were waiting for a chapter two years ago...you'll get it! I'm adding a bit more to this since my writing has since improved. :D Right now though, I'm working on Gekitoumon DM as ThanatosAngel (my new profile), so whether you like Duel Masters or not and you're interested, check that out as well, because I need reviews! Another note...when I continue this fic, expect it to be under my new name as well. Lata!  
  
All characters are copyrighted TECMO. I don't own them, I just write about them. As always, R&R!!!  
  
**CLONE:** _EIN-HANCED  
_  
**Chapter 1:** _awakening  
_  
The large, glass tube tanks bubbled as the identical male bodies inside breathed in and out, their lives supported by the various sets of machinery around them. At the control panels and life monitors, were the hundreds of DOATEC scientists working on what they thought was the first step of global domination.  
  
Dr. Victor Donovan was a tall, imposing man. His graying hair was slicked back on his head, his green eyes giving off an intelligent spark, his spectacles clean, and his business suit quite expensive.  
  
He was the brain behind this particular project, and the head of DOATEC. He slid his keycard into the slot next to the sliding glass door. The red light flashed green, and the doors slowly slid open, letting out a small burst of steam. Donovan continued, clipboard in hand, glass doors sliding behind him. The doors read, "PROJECT EPSILON" in big black stencil letters.  
  
A buxom young female scientist with dark brown hair and eyes strode over to Donovan and flashed a white smile. "We're ready to release the prototype clone, doctor. Do you want us to release now?" Donovan nodded, an eager look on his face. "Yes...let's see how Ein is doing today." He peeked at his clipboard. "Does Ein have the proper memory implants? Updated superhuman strength? Everything?"  
  
The cute scientist nodded with certainty, that same cheerful smile on her face. "EIN-2 has everything EIN-1 lacked. Everything you asked for, sir."  
  
Donovan's lips curled into a pleased smiled. This was very good. It was a pity that Hayate had died during the enhancing process, but at least his DNA was obtained. The first clone was flawed now, taking the complete identity of the man it was cloned from. Ein was the first, as his German name implied. However, this new "Ein" was a new breed of his line, so he kept the name of his predecessor.  
  
Donovan patted the scientist's small shoulder. "Release Epsilon Enhanced clone Number 1," he ordered, anticipation caught in his throat.  
  
The tank that read "EPSILION ED NO.1" began to rise, spilling all of the tank fluid into a small, circular tub. The clone called Ein remained there, somehow still sleep. Donovan carefully and cautiously moved over to the clone's dripping wet, naked body, and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Awake, Ein. Open your eyes, and meet your creator." The clone's body stirred a bit, then, without warning, lashed out a hand and grasped Donovan's neck, strangling him. Horrified scientists rushed over to stop the enraged clone, but it only took a simple shrug to send them flying. Donovan's eyes were now bulging out of his head, and he was gasping for air.  
  
DOATEC security guards burst through the glass doors and blasted tranquilizers into Ein's body, causing him to drop Donovan right into the fluid filled tub. Ein turned his gaze to the assailants and made an inhuman leap from the tank pedestal onto a guard. The guard's screams were cut short when Ein ripped his throat out.  
  
Blood was everywhere, and a second guard moved to butt Ein in the head with his gun. He was stopped by a sharp kick to the gut that caused him to gasp and collapse helplessly to the bloodstained floor. Seeing his chance, another guard managed to place a bolt right between Ein's shoulder blades. He turned in pure rage, but unfortunately for him, the tranquilizer was finally beginning to take effect. Ein stumbled a bit, and took no more than two steps before he collapsed into a deep slumber.  
  
The female scientist helped Victor Donovan out of the tub. To her surprise, Donovan wasn't angry at all. In fact, he was very much pleased. Donovan gave a weak smile. "Better than I thought," he gasped, his throat still sore.

When Ein awoke, he found himself in a prison cell, shirtless and only wearing orange prisoner pants. His wrists were chained to the wall, but he knew that they were too easy to break out off. He'd just have to wait for the right moment when they opened the cell door...  
  
The prison guard carrying Ein's lunch took his prison keycard and slid it through Ein's cell card slider. The cell door slid open and the guard walked in. The guard glanced at the "sleeping" Ein, turned, bent over, and put down the lunch tray. Before he could bend back over, Ein's powerful heel broke his spine in two, killing him instantly.  
  
Ein yanked his wrists away from the wall, breaking the chains that held them. He stood and kicked the lunch tray, spilling its contents all over the floor. "I hate beef stew," Ein grumbled, just before he swept up the guard's keycard and dashed out of the cell.  
  
He managed to get up to the Men's Locker Room of the DOATEC building. Inside, he sent powerful punches into the lockers, crushing the doors and allowing himself to get inside. He needed clothes, anyway. One locker had a black and green trenchcoat, some black leather pants, and a pair of shades. This was decent enough. At least it would serve as a disguise until he escaped from the building. He removed the broken shackles from his wrists and took off his pants.  
  
He was just finishing puting on the black outfit and slipping on the shades when an office worker walked in. He hardly looked at Ein, who had frozen from the sudden entrance. Ein stood there for a minute or two, watching the man bend over and open his locker on the far side of the room. When he finally decided that the man was not a threat, he quickly slipped out. After he was gone, the office worker noticed something bright on the floor stuffed under one of the benches. Curious, he bent over and pulled it out. In his hand was the leg of a pair of prison pants, and laying on those pants were a pair of shackles, both busted open and with broken chains still hanging to them.  
  
Ein was just exiting the building when the alarms sounded. Waving to the lady at the front desk, Ein pushed through the revolving doors and casually walked over to the garage. Strange memories pushed themselves into his head. Who was this "Hitomi?" What did he have to do with this "Hayate?" Whatever it took, he was determined to find out. He found a motorcycle and slid his keycard through its special slider. It came to life.  
  
Ein shot off into the rising sun, heading towards an uncertain future, determined to get to the bottom of this.

Next Chapter:

**Chapter 2: **_uncertainty_


End file.
